Fireplaces and Christmas Movie Naps
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Alya has a night of Christmas movies planned with her friends, but sometimes naps can be a good thing too. Day five of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


Fireplaces and Christmas Movie Naps

 **Hello again everyone! Here is day five of my Christmas Countdown. :)**

 **Also, according to tumblr fandometrics, Miraculous Ladybug rated number three for top animated tv shows this year. Yay! So proud of our fandom. :D**

 **Prompt: fireplace**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

A few days before Christmas, Alya had organised for Nino, Adrien, and Marinette to come over to her house for the night to watch Christmas movies and exchange gifts. They had been looking forward to it for several weeks now, but it was finally time.

Alya had already set up the room they would mostly stay in and the room the boys would be sleeping in that night. She had moved a comfy couch and some squishy beanbags and pillows around the tv. A pile of movies lay on the coffee table for them to choose later on. Her mother was making them some food to eat, and Marinette was bringing some pastries from the bakery for them to enjoy as well.

She checked the time. It was about time for the others to be arriving. She flopped down on the couch to wait for them just as Marinette entered with Nino. "Hey Alya." Marinette greeted, setting down several boxes from the bakery on the coffee table. "Your mother let us in."

Alya shot up and sent her best friend a grin. "Hey Mari, hey Nino."

"Adrien not here yet?" Nino asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet."

Marinette looked concerned. "I hope he didn't get called away to do something last minute."

"Nah he made sure he'd have nothing to do tonight." Nino assured.

At that moment, Alya's mom came bustling in, Adrien behind her. "Would you four like to eat dinner now?" She asked.

Alya glanced at the others and they all nodded. "I'll bring your food in here then. You can eat in here tonight as long as you don't make a mess. Alya, do you mind if your sisters join you after they have finished their dinner until they go to bed?"

"No, it's alright. They can come in."

Marlena Césaire nodded, smiled at them and left to get the food. "I hope you guys don't mind my sisters hanging with us for a bit. It'll only be for an hour or so before they have to go get ready for sleep."

"Of course we don't mind." Marinette reassured. "Your sisters are lovely. Besides, we still have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Adrien nodded. "Marinette's right. They'll be fine."

"You guys haven't spent a lot of time with my sisters." Alya snorted. "They can be, well, in Marinette's words, absolute _angels_."

"No worse than you." Nino chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

Marlena entered again, holding a tray with several plates of food. "Here's your dinner. If you need anything else just let me know. Have a lovely night." She set the tray down on the coffee table next to the other stuff on it.

"You too. Goodnight." They echoed.

"Thanks mum."

Marlena smiled kindly at them then left to get her own dinner.

Alya turned to the others. "Well come on then. Sit down wherever." A devious look came to her eyes. "Actually, Nino come sit with me on the beanbags. Adrien and Marinette can share the couch. My sisters will want to use their own beanbags when they come in here." She gestured to the two smaller pink and blue beanbags that were off to the side, before grabbing Nino's hand and dragging him over to the other beanbags.

He caught onto her idea and came willingly, settling down on a beanbag next to Alya. Adrien and Marinette sat down on the couch. It wasn't necessarily the largest of couches, certainly not large enough for all of Alya's family, but Marinette figured that they had other couches elsewhere and that Alya had brought this one in because it was the comfiest. Or... she just wanted to get her and Adrien closer together. Either way, her elbow was still brushing against Adrien's. Barely, but enough for her to be hyper aware of his presence beside her.

The four of them picked up their plates and started eating. "Mm Alya, your mum makes the best food." Nino sighed blissfully.

"And Marinette's parents." Adrien added. He had been by their bakery just a week before to pick up something for Nathalie and Tom and Sabine had insisted on feeding him while he was there.

Nino nodded with agreement.

They talked comfortably as they ate. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace, making it quite cozy in there despite the snow falling gently outside.

Pretty soon, Alya's sisters, Ella and Etta, joined and they started the first movie. They stayed and chatted throughout the movie until it was finished and Marlena called them to get ready for bed. They left reluctantly, casting longing glances at the bigger kids.

Anther movie was put on and the four of them settled back down to watch, breaking out the boxes of pastries Marinette had brought with her. About halfway through the movie, she realised that her and Adrien and started leaning into each other, but he hadn't said anything and he seemed quite comfortable so she wasn't about to move. She was fine just where she was. It was over soon and they glanced over to Alya and Nino to ask them what movie they'd like to watch next, only to find that they had fallen asleep on their beanbags, heads resting next to each other, the light from the fire flickering across their faces. Marinette felt confused. She was the superhero, busy saving the world every day. If anything, _she_ should be the tired one, the one that had fallen asleep. But both Nino and Alya were soundly snoozing. Beside her, Adrien was having similar thoughts.

He turned to her with a grin. "Reckon we should wake them up now or take a photo first?" He asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was rarely shown.

"Take a picture. It's what Alya would do if it were us sleeping." She was silently proud that she managed to get a whole two sentences out without stuttering a single bit.

He chuckled. "You're right. Come on." Adrien jumped to his feet and grabbed his phone. "We'll both take a picture just in case one of them tries to delete it."

"Good idea." She grabbed her own phone and they crept quietly over to the sleeping pair and quickly snapped several pictures before shaking them awake.

Alya and Nino found themselves waking up to two grinning faces above them and Alya sighed. "Any pictures or anything you two got, I will find and destroy." She grumbled.

Adrien glanced to Marinette. "I knew it. We better leave before she comes after us." He said jokingly, grabbing her hand.

The two ran out of the room, laughing, leaving Alya's wrath behind. Nino would calm her down. He was good at that.

 **...**

 **Eh I didn't really go with the prompt very much, did I? XD Like barely anything except for one little mention. I started out planning to have something more to do with fireplaces but then it went in a different direction so oh well.**

 **Again, you can find the rest of the prompts on my tumblr if you want to know what will be happening for the rest of the month or if you want to try some for yourself. :)**

 **Christmas countdown question: what are your favourite movies to watch at Christmas time? I didn't really specify what they watched since I don't know many Christmas movies and didn't want to name them when I had no idea what it would've been about. But what's your favourite? I like elf (it's one of the only Christmas movies I've actually watched) it's cute. :)**


End file.
